


Stupid Questions

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, Multi, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get human!Cas stoned for the first time. And he wants to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Questions

They’re in the bunker, Sam’s room since it has the biggest bed. It’s still nowhere near big enough for the three of them to be reasonably on it but it’s the easiest way to do it, with Dean in the middle and the fancy ashtray resting heavy on his stomach, tight little joint just burning out neglected. They’re all crammed together so close, and it was awkward when they started but it’s comfortable and warm now.

Cas is still getting used to the whole human-body-heat thing. It’s  _nice_  though, Dean warm and squishysoft beside him, his shoulder perfect for Cas’s head to drift onto; it feels so heavy that he has to put it somewhere. 

“So how’s it feel?” Dean asks and Cas is about to raise his head to answer, but Sam groans loud on the other side.

“Don’t ask him that, that’s stupid.”

“It’s a reasonable question, Sam. You’re stupid.”

Their bickering seems to stretch for adorable minutes or maybe not even that long, but Cas listens with a drifting ear, floating head, closed eyes, smile stretching his mouth out wide. “It’s good,” he says, loud, preempting the rest of the argument. “It feels good.”

“See?” Dean says pointedly, slinging an arm around Cas, nestling him in closer.

“Stupid question, boring answer,” Sam huffs out. Cas opens his eyes, finds Sam tucked into Dean’s other side, both of them suddenly so close. Sam’s blinking slow and curious at him, all hazel and red eyes. “Where does it feel good, Cas?”

“Stupid question,” Dean teases between them but Sam doesn’t spare him a glance, fixed on Cas. The scrutiny makes him squirm.

“Everywhere, I guess?” He starts, and means to continue but there isn’t a proper answer beyond that, not really. Not appropriately anyway; There’s a warmth spreading in his gut, pleasant and churning and it takes him a few seconds to realize that’s just Sam, Sam’s big hand reaching past Dean and settling on Cas’s stomach, hot through his t-shirt. 

So many other sensations to pay attention to that he didn’t recognize it at first; everything’s so new and shiny, especially now, with his cottony head, but he shifts his hips a little to be sure and yes, definitely, hard dick jammed against his pants and it feels faraway and too close, too close to Sam’s hand, Dean’s leg,  _so_  close to everything. He twists a little, head burying in Dean’s neck. There’s too much to focus on so he goes with the heat of the hunter, the rich scent under his nose and it might have been grounding, when he wasn’t human, but this fragile body is so susceptible to everything that it makes the whole situation worse, makes his dick ache.

Cas groans against Dean’s neck, pressing his hand against the very obviously tented out front of his pants, pressing down. Groaning again like he can’t help it because he kind of can’t; feels so good, different good, less….something, or more something, he doesn’t know, can’t begin to explain. He just knows he  _wants_ and it’s so sudden. And his eyes are still shut when he unzips his pants and grabs Sam’s hand from his stomach, pressing it down towards his crotch.

“Please?” Cas groans again, and again when Sam slow-motion wraps his hand around Cas’s cock. Or maybe it’s not slow-motion at all, he doesn’t know. But he opens his eyes again, barely raising his head, just enough to blink heavily at Dean, to watch him close the gap between them until they’re kissing, warm and soft and Dean tastes weed and whiskey and Cas mutters, “Please,” against his mouth, into it, even though he’s already got them.


End file.
